1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a cage for shielding components from electromagnetic interference, and more particularly to a shielding cage assembly for arranging a plurality of transceiver modules therein. This application relates to a copending application Ser. No. 10/455,926 filed Jun. 6, 2003 and titled “2×4 SHIELDING CAGE ASSEMBLY ADAPTED FOR MULTIPLE TRANSCEIVER MODULES”, and to a contemporaneously filed application having the same title as the instant invention. Both the copending and the contemporaneously filed applications have the same applicant and the same assignee as the instant application, and the contents of both these applications are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transceiver module is a discrete unit used in interface communication equipment, and is normally singly received in a cage that provides shielding against electromagnetic interference (EMI). Prior art shielded transceiver modules are too difficult to assemble densely to a circuit board. Therefore, an inexpensive shielding cage assembly that will allow transceiver modules to be easily and densely mounted on a circuit board is required.
Referring to FIG. 6, a prior art shielding cage assembly 100 for shielding a plurality of transceiver modules (not shown) therein includes a conductive body cage 101, a conductive cover cage 102 and a plurality of dividing walls 103, which cooperatively define a plurality of hollow spaces for receiving the transceiver modules therein. Retaining tabs 121, 311 are respectively formed on the body cage 101 and on the dividing walls 103, and engage in a corresponding plurality of slots 24a, 24 defined in the cover cage 102 to hold the cover cage 102 to the body cage 101 and to fix the dividing walls 103 between the cover cage 102 and body cage 101.
However, this kind of structure cannot satisfy the requirement to stackably mount transceiver modules in interface communication equipment. Therefore, an improved shielding cage assembly that is adapted for stackably receiving a plurality of transceiver modules therein is desired.